Twilight
by Kristie Goldberg
Summary: This story takes place after Endgame. No Seven in story. I wrote this story some time ago. It is not published on any site at this time. I re-wrote most of it last night. Hope that you like it.


Twilight

Kathryn sat on the old porch swing, barely listening to the soft music that played throughout the cabin. Sitting wrapped in a blanket, she looked out over the land which was bathed in twilight. Reds, purples, oranges and yellows streaked the sky along with the huge reddish orange orb that was the setting sun.

She watched as her husband of nearly sixty years knelt on the ground, with his arms slightly raised, as he prayed to the spirits, his medicine bundle spread before him. His head raised toward the sky was still handsome to her.

She continued watching him as the sun dipped below the horizon, and day faded into night. Soon she could hear the night sounds which had become familiar to her over the years.

Kathryn felt at peace. The man kneeling on the ground had given her that peace as she had once given it to him. She smiled at that thought. Once many years ago on a planet far, far away, he had told her the story of the angry warrior and how he had found his peace within his woman warrior. She had always known that the story was about the two of them.

Chakotay had always taken care of her no matter how much she had fought it. However, somewhere along the line, she had come to realize that he was indeed the other half of her soul. He saved her from herself. After that they had worked together and got the crew home.

Back home, they, as well as many of the crew, had soon discovered that they had been at home aboard Voyager all along. Even though all the crew was allowed to stay in Starfleet and given promotions, many were still unhappy.

After about a year, more than seventy of them had approached Kathryn and Chakotay with a suggestion. They wanted to come here, to Dorvan, to settle. They put a plan together. Kathryn and Chakotay worked hard to get help from the Federation - help that had been promised to Dorvan years before.

Finally, things went their way, and the group left for the planet. Kathryn's mother came with them and had lived out her life near Kathryn. She died surrounded by her daughter, son-in-law, and grandchildren.

So much had happened here. That first year, she had preformed nearly a dozen marriages: Billy Telfer and Tal Celes, Mort Harran and Jenny Delany, Harry Kim and Megan Delany, Mike Ayala and Susan Nicoletti, Noah Lessing and Marla Gilmore, Sam Wildman and Joe Carey, just to name a few. She had preformed many more since, but now their son, Kol had taken over the job.

Over the next several years, more and more of the old crew came to live on Dorvan with their families.

Kathryn remembered fondly the first baby that had been born on the planet. Mort held his son as though he was the most precious gift in the world, tears streaming down his face. He reverently held the child out to Kathryn. "You should be the first, besides Jenny and me, to hold him, Kathryn. Looking at him, I truly understand all that you tried to teach me back on Voyager. Thank you, thank you for all you have done for all of us. Thank you for a future we never would have had!" Leaning over, he gently kissed her on the cheek.

Kathryn and Chakotay's son, Kol had been born a few months later. After that many more babies arrived in this world. All were greeted with great happiness and delight. Each child was special and dear to all.

Over the next several years, many more of Voyager's crew came with their families to live on Dorvan. They all helped to contribute to making Dorvan a thriving planet.

Unfortunately, with happiness comes pain. There is no pain greater than losing someone you love dearly. Only a couple of years after they had arrived on the planet, Susan Nicoletti was walking on the bridge that crossed the river when her foot slipped. She tried holding on to the baby she carried as they both went over. Mike saw them and dove into the water. He was able to save Susan, but the baby drown. Susan became very despondent, and one day a few months later she committed suicide. Mike never got over his loss. For years, he lived alone spending little time with those who tried so hard to help him. One day a visiting ship was getting ready to leave after dropping off supplies and more settlers. When it left, Mike went with them. Kathryn and Chakotay hoped that wherever he was, he had found peace.

Quietly, Chakotay sat down in the swing next to her and put his arm around her. Drawing her close, he kissed the top of her head.

"Thinking about the past?"

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"Perhaps. I don't know, Kathryn. He had lost his will to live years ago." Chakotay knew immediately who she was talking about. They spoke of Mike often. He had been the one instrumental in getting them together after their return to the Alpha Quadrant.

Chakotay moved the blanket so that it covered them both. The evenings had begun to get cool the past couple of weeks although the days were still very warm.

"Soon the snows will start. It's hard to believe even after all these years. I never knew what snow was until I joined Starfleet. Here on Dorvan we had one season and one season only! These winters here are too cold! But, thanks to the Cardassians we now have them."

"Is that why you're out side everyday all winter playing with our great-grandchildren?"

"Playing? You call that playing? It's work, Kathryn. Teaching them to build snowmen and snow forts is very hard work. Not to mention, snow angels and sledding!"

"Oh, sorry!" She laughed as she snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Who knows how many more years we will have together? After all, we are in our twilight years. We're very lucky. We have two wonderful sons and a daughter. They have given us many grandchildren and great-grandchildren. On top of that, look at all the people here now. Each year more and more are arriving."

A few weeks later the snows came. It was quite a winter filled with skiing, skating, snowman building and all the rest, but mostly filled with laughter and love. At night Kathryn and Chakotay snuggled together before a roaring fire that he would build in the stone fireplace.

In the spring, a ship came from the Delta Quadrant. It had been in the Alpha Quadrant some time. Kol called Kathryn and Chakotay to come to the center of town as many of the townspeople were all gathering to meet the aliens. He sounded excited.

Kathryn and Chakotay walked hand in hand to the center of town. They saw many of the old Voyagers gathered in a group. They walked over to where the Voyagers were standing and were welcomed with loving arms.

Within minutes the aliens began to materialize in front of the group. Kathryn held her breath. They were Talaxians. Suddenly standing before her was Neelix; at least she thought it was Neelix. His spots had faded, and his hair was completely white. He walked toward her with his arms out smiling.

"Captain, it's good to see you again!" She let out a yell and fell into his arms as the old crew gathered around them.

The Talaxians spent several weeks on Dorvan before heading back to the Delta Quadrant. Kathryn asked Neelix to stay with them, but he refused.

"I know I don't have a lot of time left, Captain. I have enjoyed seeing all of you so much, but I want to be buried on Talaxian soil if possible. I want to go home." Kathryn said no more. She knew how he felt. She wanted nothing more than to be buried here on Dorvan beside the man who had saved her soul many, many years ago.

At the last meal Kathryn and Chakotay shared with Neelix, he pulled a little box out of his pocket and handed it to Chakotay.

"I waited till now to give you this. I have fulfilled my promise."

Taking the box, Chakotay slowly opened it. He gasped as he saw a long chain with a beautiful silver cross dangling from the end. Taking it out of the box, he held it up for Kathryn to see. He had tears in his eyes.

"When?"

"About a year ago!" He paused for a moment. "He came to us nearly fifteen years ago. In fact, he was instrumental in putting together this trip. When he got sick and knew he was dying, he encouraged us to come here."

"First time I met him in the Maquis, he was wearing it. He never took it off. His grandfather had given it to him. One day I admired it, and he told me he would leave it to me in his will as a token of our friendship."

"He finally forgave himself!"

"Thankfully! He blamed himself for the babies' death. He felt it was his fault that he couldn't save her as well as her mother. Then he blamed himself for Susan's death. I told him that someday he would have to forgive himself and let go of the guilt. He did nothing wrong. His only problem was that he loved too much!"

Kathryn had been sitting listening to the two of them. Finally she spoke, "Now Mike is at peace, the peace that seemed to elude him in life." Turning toward Neelix she continued, "We often thought of him. We hoped that he was happy."

"In the end he was. He said to tell you that. He often spoke of the two of you. It's just that he couldn't stay here any longer. I have the rest of his belongings on the ship. Not much, but he wanted you to have them as well. I'll have them sent down tomorrow."

The people of Dorvan were saddened when the Talaxians left. However, the Talaxians left knowing that they were always welcome on Dorvan.

Kathryn sat on the old porch swing. All around her the trees where dressed in wonderful fall colors; the smell of fall was in the air. She watched as her husband spread out his medicine bundle as he knelt on the ground. Twilight had just begun to fall. The sun was a huge orb of red; streaks of purple, orange, gold and red filled the sky. It was the end of another perfect day.

Chakotay raised his arms and his head toward the sky and spoke quietly to the spirits as Kathryn watched. Soon the sun dipped below the horizon and the night sounds began. He gently put the items back into his medicine bundle. Picking up the bundle, he walked slowly back to the porch where Kathryn sat wrapped in her blanket.

Just before he climbed the steps, he stood for a moment looking at her. They had spent many years together, side by side. He smiled knowing that he had never wanted to be anywhere else except by her side. In the twilight of their years, they would walk the path together as they always had.

.


End file.
